Optoelectronic systems include photonic radio frequency (RF) systems that incorporate photonic (optical) technology into traditional RF systems. Optical technology offers the advantage of remote capability and relative immunity to electromagnetic interference. Oscillator components for photonic radio frequency communication systems are known in the art, such as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,856 ('856 patent) entitled “Opto-electronic Oscillator Having a Positive Feedback with an Open Loop Gain Greater than one,” hereby incorporated by reference. The '856 patent discloses an electro-optical oscillator for photonic radio frequency communication systems having positive feedback including an electro-optical modulator having an electrical input port for receiving a control signal and an optical output port. The electro-optical modulator generates an optical signal that oscillates at a frequency related to the electrical control signal. The oscillator also includes a photodetector that converts a portion of the optical signal from the optical output port to an electrical signal and provides the electrical signal to the electrical input port of the electro-optical modulator as the electrical control signal.
Existing photonic sensing systems include fiber-based acoustic sensor techniques that require deployment and installation of a long optical fiber close to the area of interest and may only sense the activity very close to the fiber and may not provide any spectrum information. A need exists for improved photonic radio frequency (RF) sensor systems that offer increased reliability and low noise for remote detection of acoustical signals.